Starman
by sconnolly318
Summary: Inspired by the passing of Bowie... Sometimes a song can trigger a multitude of memories. Set post 50th (Ten), and 'The Doctor Dances' (Nine).


**I, like many, was quite shaken with the news of David Bowie's passing. The parallels between the Starman and the Doctor have always been prevalent in my head-but none more so than today.**

 **This takes place immediately after the 50th for Ten, and post 'The Doctor Dances' for Nine.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy. xx**

* * *

"Blimey, that answers the question about good Queen Bess…" the Doctor mused aloud to himself, smirking as he flipped the last lever that would send him into the vortex. For a moment, he debated going back to tell Martha—if only to leave one less mystery unsolved.

"Nah, besides, a little mystery never hurt anybody." Once the TARDIS was safely in the vortex, he decided to celebrate his latest adventure with a cup of tea in the library.

Walking in, he saw a fresh cup waiting on him. Patting the doorway fondly in thanks, he settled in and let his eyes close for a moment.

The Ood's warnings about his song was weighing on him more than he'd like to admit. The sheer fact that he even thought about going to visit Martha to tell her of his latest shenanigans seemed to prove how maudlin he allowed himself to become.

 _I don't look back._

While this mantra had certainly served him well in allowing him to compartmentalize his feelings for former friends and companions who have since passed; the fact of the matter was that he was not just scared of his song ending, he was _lonely_.

Another companion at this point, he'd reasoned, is someone else to leave me behind.

No, the Doctor wouldn't be going back to visit Martha Jones any time soon.

Taking another sip of tea, he smiled to himself as the TARDIS started playing music in the background. "Ah, is it a Bowie kind of day, Old Girl?"

The lights dimmed a bit more, as the volume increased a bit, and the TARDIS hummed contentedly through their link. As the last chords of ' _Starman'_ faded out, the Doctor was struck by a memory he hadn't allowed himself to revisit in a long time.

* * *

 _Rose giggled behind the Doctor. "Okay, I admit it, you have the moves. Happy?"_

 _"Very." The Doctor smiled, and double checked the monitor to ensure they were safe to float in the vortex for the next few hours. "Now, Rose, you may want to grab you some sleep. I understand barrage balloons aren't the most relaxing way to travel."_

 _Flashing him a bright grin, she replied "Yes, there is a bit of truth in that." Looking around, she noticed that Jack was no longer with them. "It seems our fair Captain has already turned in."_

 _"Yeah, about three songs ago." The Doctor crossed his arms, propping a hip against the console. "Now, your turn to beddie bye. I'm not sure where we'll end up tomorrow, I think we're long overdue for a trip on the randomizer. I need you in tip top shape. So, off you go."_

 _Rose walked up to the Doctor, and gave him a hug, his arms automatically coming down around her. "I want to thank you, again."_

 _"For?" he asked, confused._

 _"For being you. For taking a chance on me. For forgiving me my stupidity with my Dad." She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Doctor, for changing my life for the better."_

 _The Doctor stilled, slightly stunned for words. As they stared into each other's eyes, Rose mistook his silence for discomfort. Her cheeks tinged pink. As he felt her start to back away, he tightened his grip around her. "You're welcome, Rose. And, thank you for not letting me head get away from me all the time. You've done me a world of good as well."_

 _The blush, if possible, became more pronounced. Rose opened her mouth as if to speak, but the TARDIS decided another dance was, indeed, in order. Recognizing the notes, the Doctor couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, my little human. One more dance and it's off to bed for you." Smiling, Rose allowed the Doctor to guide her away from the console, and into a gentle waltz._

 _Cold fire, you've got everything but cold fire_  
 _You will be my rest and peace child_  
 _I moved up to take a place, near you_

 _'Oh, if she only knew' he thought to himself. Rose had come to mean a lot to him, in a relatively short amount of time. A nanosecond in the life of a Time Lord._

 _So tired, it's the sky that makes you feel tried_  
 _It's a trick to make you see wide_  
 _It can all but break your heart in pieces_

 _He didn't know if he'd ever feel whole again, after the Time War. But, the Doctor was smart enough to know that if there was one person in existence who could help put this old Time Lord back together again, it'd be Rose Tyler._

 _Staying back in your memory_  
 _Are the movies in the past_  
 _How you moved is all it takes_  
 _To sing a song of when I loved_  
 _The prettiest star_

 _Rose's head was now on his shoulder, and their waltz had gentled to a swaying reminiscent of a middle school dance. She sighed softly as he leaned down and rested his cheek against the crown of her head._

 _The Dalek had seen straight through him… The woman he loved, indeed. Whether or not he'd allow himself the opportunity to act on it was a completely different story._

 _One day, though it might as well be someday_  
 _You and I will rise up all the way_  
 _All because of what you are_  
 _The prettiest star_

 _The song ended, and the Doctor backed up, clearing his throat gently. Stopping to drop a quick kiss on her forehead before he thought better of it, he gestured to the hallway. "Go on. I can't be lugging you behind me tomorrow when your weak, human biology gives out."_

 _Rose laughed. "Alright, Mr. Impressive. I'm tucking in." As she was about to turn the corner, she stopped. "Thank you for the dance, Doctor. Goodnight."_

 _As the Doctor absentmindedly touched the lips that were still warmed from the brief contact with her skin, he decided to make a quick stop. Entering in the coordinates, he slowly walked to the door, and smiled as he opened it._

 _There, before him, was wide open space. It was the perfect view of the Rose Nebula—which technically might not be a singular star, but it was close enough for him._

* * *

Shaking his head to clear the memory, the Doctor knew what he needed to do—something that'd he'd been meaning to see to long before.

With the coordinates set, he gave a mental thanks to the ship for the smooth landing. Grabbing the more than appropriate gift the TARDIS had placed on the rail, he stepped outside.

He could hear them, before he saw them. Having parked around the corner, he could hear hundred of voices singing in celebration of a life well lived. Following along the outskirts of the crowd, he laid a bouquet of pink and yellow roses against the growing pile of tributes along the David Bowie mural in Brixton.

Closing his eyes, the Doctor allowed the voices of the revelers to wash over him. Song after song was played and sung—and the crowd cared not if anyone could carry a tune. It was about celebration of a life that brought joy to millions.

And while a song may end, another one was close behind.

Nodding to himself, as he started his trek back to the TARDIS the Doctor realized he'd put off the ending of his own song for far long enough. He laughed gently through his tears as the crowd seemed to sing him off, without even realizing it.

There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He'd like to come and meet us  
But he thinks he'd blow our minds

There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile  
He told me:

Let the children lose it  
Let the children use it

Let all the children boogie


End file.
